Die for Anyone
by Masayo
Summary: Long ago she had promised him she’d do anything for him and she was not one to go back on her word.


~I don't own anything~

* * *

If I had to, I would put myself right beside you, so let me ask, would you like that? Would you like that?-Breaking Benjamin

_

* * *

  
_

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes,"

* * *

Moisture dripped from the rock ceiling of the dark dank prison hold. Two torches hung on either side of the door way, throwing shadows and illuminating very little of the hold. A man leaned against the bars of his cell, his head tilted back with his eyes close, hands laying limp on his bent up knees, random thoughts ran around his mind as he waited for the decision to his punishment. Sasuke's muscles tensed when he heard the heavy metal door to the keep squeal open and the impact of shoes on the stone floor came his way.

"Sasuke…," he opened his dark eyes and turned his head to see his friend and old teammate standing on the other side of the bars. Naruto stood in front of the cell but he couldn't bring himself to look at the man he had hunted down for so many years in hopes he would return and everything would be so called back to normal but now he wished his old friend never came back. Sasuke turned his head back, looking straight into the dark of his cell barely making out the back wall.

"So I'm to die," he stated in his deep smooth voice. Naruto clenched his teeth and fists at his side; he kept his bright blue eyes on the floor at his feet

"No," he ground out. Sasuke sighed.

"You can't change the decision of the elders. This is my fate," he said it more for himself than for the blond. Sasuke couldn't bring himself to look back at Naruto, to see the pain in his friend's eyes nor to show his fear. Yes, he faced death everyday but to be sentenced was different and he was scared.

"You're not to die," Naruto growled. Sasuke blinked in surprise and turned to see if his friend was telling the truth. He slowly stood up and grabbed the bars; bring his face slightly towards the low light.

"What do you mean?" he asked in a weary quiet. Naruto snapped his head up at the man behind bars, showing the pain and anger in his blue eyes.

"You're to be put under house arrest for a year, once that is done you have a choice of becoming a civilian or to stay a shinobi but if you stay then you can only work at the academy. You're never to go on another mission again. You're never to leave Konoha unless told otherwise and then you're to be escorted by Anbu," Naruto reported in a dry tone. Sasuke didn't understand. He was expecting death but here they were given him a second chance. Something didn't add up though; why was Naruto acting like this? Shouldn't he be relatively happy that his punishment was better than most? He eyed Naruto suspiciously.

"I'm not to be executed?" Naruto turned on his heels and made his way back to the old metal door pausing with his hand on the handle, his other hand still balled up into a fist, he glared at the door.

"Someone has taken your place," he stated coldly, walking out and slamming the door behind him. The boom from the heavy metal door bounced off the cold wet stone walls. Sasuke's arms slid down to rest against the bar going across the other bars, he rested his forehead on the cool metal _'Someone else? But who would throw away their life for me?'_ he mentally went through a list of everyone he knew but he knew none that would willingly give up their life for his. Obviously it wasn't Naruto, Kakashi had given up on him long ago, Sakura now seemed to hate him, Jugo, Suigetsu, and Karin had gone their separate ways before he had come back to turn himself in. So who was it? Sasuke sighed deeply and closed his eyes only to open them a second later when again the door to the hold opened but this time the rising star medic of Konoha walked in. The low light made a soft halo over her gentle soft blossom pink hair, making her large doe like emerald green eyes have a mesmerizing glow; she slowly made her way over to the bars, her eyes locked on his deep coal black ones. Sasuke felt frozen, unable to move for fear of breaking the vision in front of him. Sakura took off her glove and gently placed her warm small hand on his cheek.

"Sakura…," he slightly leaned into her soft touch but he never let his eyes leave hers. It was then that he saw the sad but happy look in her green green eyes. He had assumed from the look she had given him before he was thrown down in this hell that her feelings had changed towards him. He thought for sure that the look she threw him called for his death. "I…,"

"Shh," she placed a long slender finger over his lush lips. She moved closer to the bars, placing her uncovered hands on his chest. Sasuke glanced down to see her hands start to glow a soft green and then felt the nice warm tingling sensation as she slowly moved her hands over his lean torso, healing all his minor cuts and scrapes. When she was done she lifted her hands to pull them away but Sasuke's bigger stronger ones caught hers and held them to his heart. Sakura glanced up at him only to turn her face away.

"Sakura," he held both her hands in one of his as the other one gently turned her peach shaped face to face him but she kept her green eyes down, showing off her thick eye lashes "Thank you," he whispered bringing his lips down to lightly kiss hers. Sakura's eyes widen for a second only to snap them close and bring her body up against the cool metal bars. Sasuke quickly deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms the best he could around Sakura's petite waist. Her hands went immediately to cup his face after being released from his larger ones. Sakura was the one to pull away first, easily slipping from his hold, one hand curled over her heart. His arms slipped back to his sides limply, he could see the pain and sadness in her large eyes as unshed tears silently made them glassy. She held them back by lightly biting her lower lip. He quietly studied her "You know who took my place," his dark eyes scanned her face for any hints that might tell him who. She slowly turned her back towards him and made her way to the door only to pause like Naruto had. "Who is it, Sakura?" he asked. He needed to know; he hated to be kept in the dark on important matters that concerned him. Sakura opened the door but didn't go through it yet.

"I am the one," with that she quietly walked through the door. The old heavy metal door squealed shut as Sasuke yelled for Sakura. He raged against his cell all the while yelling in frustration and shouting for Sakura to come back.

As soon as Sakura stepped out of the hold the tears she held back poured down her soft cheeks. Her heart ached from the muffed yelling that came from his cell. Long ago she had promised him she'd do anything for him and she was not one to go back on her word. Everything she had done was for him; she was once weak, she made herself stronger. No matter how much she changed, her heart had not. Her heart belonged to the Uchiha and if it meant that she had to sacrifice it to keep him alive then so be it. Sunshine lit her face when she resurfaced from the dungeons. She wiped her tears away _'I will not go back to being weak,'

* * *

_

Three hours went by before he slumped against one of the stone walls in defeat and exhaustion, slowly sliding down to the cold floor and resting his head in his hands. The only thought running through his mind was _'What had he done?'

* * *

_

"Sakura," Naruto knocked on her door to her apartment.

"Come in," he walked to see her at a small writing desk penning a letter. He stood just inside the door way; he looked around the small living room. It was light and airy. Large windows gave a nice view of the village, sheer white curtains framed them. The walls were done in a soft pale gold color; matching forest green sofa set faced a small fire place, her small wooden desk placed near the windows. Off to the right side of the desk looked like it went into a kitchen net and the door to the left he presumed lead to her bedroom.

"Ok, I'm ready," She gracefully stood up and turned to Naruto. A small smile on her rosebud lips, she held the letter in her hands. "Can I ask you one more favor?" Naruto's hands instantly clenched as did his heart. He hated that he couldn't do anything to stop this, to convince her that he should be the one not her but she wouldn't hear of such things. She had told him he was to be the next Hokage and she wouldn't do anything to jeopardize his dream; and that she didn't have the heart to take him from Hinata just for her selfish wants. Though he still wanted to argue once she mentioned Hinata he hesitated giving her the opening to finish the argument and sealing her fate.

"Anything Sakura-chan," she walked over to him and gave him the letter.

"Please make sure this gets to Sasuke-kun," her eyes were on the letter as it exchanged hands. "Everything else should be in order. I've made all the necessary arrangements with Tsunade-sama,"

"Saku-" he tried to interrupt but Sakura wouldn't have it.

"It's ok Naruto," she looked up into his sky blue eyes. She cupped one of his whiskered cheeks "I know what I'm doing please…" she faulted somewhat "Please believe in me?" He pulled her to him in a strong hug. Screwing up his eyes closed so he wouldn't let his tears escape. She hugged him back just has hard. Though she was putting on a brave front, she was scared. Sakura pulled away from after a moment knowing if she stayed that way her resolve would break.

She took a deep breath "Shall we?" Naruto watched her with sad eyes as she walked by him and out the door. He followed soon after.

* * *

By the time Sasuke was lead out of the prison hold it was night. The moon high in the sky, stars twinkling like diamonds in the black velvet sky. Two Anbu guards held him between them. Their masks covering up their real identity, their kanatas strapped to their backs, they made no sounds as they lead the Uchiha to the Hokage's tower. One of the guards knocked on the door to Tsunade's office before entering making sure the traitor was in front of them.

Tsunade sat behind her desk, her young face looking little more her age, she stared out of the windows that over looked the whole village. "I assume Naruto has told you the rules?" she made it more of a statement.

"Where is Sakura? Has she…" he couldn't bring himself to say it. Tsunade turned towards him in her chair. Hard dark brown eyes met coal black.

"If you're already out then what do you think?" she asked coldly. Sasuke stiffened. Tsunade glanced at the guards giving them an untold order to leave and then looked back at the Uchiha. He looked like an ice statue, unmoving, his dark eyes giving away nothing. Tsunade straighten her back getting prepared to get down to business. Shifting some papers around she placed a small folder down to the far of her desk signaling Sasuke to take it.

"This is Sakura's will," Sasuke reached out a mechanically to take it "She has made you sole beneficiary," he snapped his head up from glancing down at the folder to look at the Hokage. "With an exception to a few things everything she owns now belongs to you," The blond woman sighed laying her hands down to rest on the desk in front of her.

"She wanted to make sure you had a good chance to have a second chance at life," The Uchiha just stood there as she went over everything with him.

As soon as she was done a knock sounded on the door. Naruto stepped through, his face blank of any emotion similar to Sasuke's.

"Baa-chan," Tsunade gave him a nod in acknowledgement. He then turned to the last Uchiha. "Come with me," Sasuke looked once at the woman behind the desk before following his friend out. Naruto took him down a long hallway and stopped in front of plan looking wooden door.

"Sakura-chan wanted me to give this to you," Naruto gave him the letter that Sakura had told him to deliver a few hours ago. "I'll wait out here for you," He opened the door and let Sasuke enter before closing it behind him. Sasuke froze in the small white room. There was only one light hanging from the ceiling, in the middle of the room stood a steel table.

Sakura lay there as if in sleep, a white blanket covering most of her body. Sasuke slowly made his way over to her as if he was afraid to wake her. He studied her for a few minutes, feeling the papers in his numb hand slip and fall to the ground, he gave them glance. A piece of paper with his name on it with her handwriting caught his notice. Leaning down to pick it up Sasuke easily broke the seal on the envelope and pulled out her letter.

_My dearest Sasuke,_

_By the time you are reading this I would have already gone. Do not worry for this letter is not one of those mushy love letters that you so despise._

Sasuke lips twitched unconsciously though at the moment he wouldn't have minded if it had come from her.

_Long ago I told you I would do anything for you. To prove that I love you. I've kept my word. I want you to live a long and happy life even if it's without me. I've given you a second chance please use it wisely._

_Love,_

_Sakura_

_(P.s. Oh and try to get along with Naruto. I don't want to come back as a ghost and kick your two sorry asses)_

Sasuke chuckled softly. _'Even after death you'll still threatening us,'_ he sobered when he looked down at her face. He ran his fingers through her soft pink hair. "My Sakura," a cough came from behind the door notifying him that his time was running out. Sasuke brushed her pale silk cheek with the back of his hand before giving her a small farewell kiss "Sakura…Thank you,"

He picked up the paper work he had dropped and walked out the door. Never to see Sakura again, to hear her laughter, to see her shining emerald eyes and laughing rosebud mouth smiling up at him. He had ruined everything but he made a vow that he would do everything in his power to make it right. It's was the least he could do for her.

* * *

I've been working on this for awhile but couldn't think of a way to end it. Personally I don't really like how I ended it but I wanted to finally post it.

~Enjoy~


End file.
